Sitting in a Tree
by DorkFace
Summary: Axel and Roxas sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G


_Axel and Roxas sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..._

Axel is sat on the lowest branch of a tall oak tree, swinging his skinny legs backwards and forwards. Today is his sixth birthday and he is waiting for his best friend to turn up so they could toddle back to his house and have some strawberry jelly! Axel likes strawberry jelly because its red, the best colour in the world according to him.

Roxas' cheeks are red and he is panting pretty hard by the time he reaches the oak tree. Axel's face lights up as soon as he looks up and sees the blonde there, grinning goofily. Roxas hands Axel his birthday present, which is wrapped in bright green paper with a red bow and hoists himself upon the same branch that Axel is sat on. According to Axel, the bow is the best part.

The redhead carefully unwraps his present and sees that his friend has gotten him a big photo album which he opens and finds it to be full of him and Roxas

"Best friends forever right Axel?" mumbles Roxas shyly. Axel nods his head firmly and gives Roxas a quick kiss on the cheek and peeks at Roxas through the corner of his eye. The blonde boy is bright red Axel smiles '_The best colour in the world.'_

--

_First comes love..._A whole ten years and a couple of months later one can find Axel possibly wearing a hole in Roxas' front lawn as he paces rather viciously in front of his door. The blonde, who is sitting at his living room window, watches the redhead succeed in stressing himself out, and opens up the window.

"Hey Axel." Axel blinks and his head shoots up so fast Roxas thinks it might come off, "what _are_ you doing here?"

"I-uh um I need to um tell you-ahem um something..." Axels palms are sweating, he is pretty sure he's blushing, which isn't good because as far as he's concerned red is a bad colour, yellow is so much brighter anyway, like the sun.

"Ax, I don't have all day."

"Roxas..." Axel strides up to the window and takes a deep breath "I l- love you..." he whispers shyly, not looking at the blonde boy whose grin is so huge it could rival a clowns. The smaller boy hops out of his window and collides hard with Axel's stomach

"I love you too... stupid." Axel smiles and nuzzles his nose into his loves hair, _'Yes,'_ he has decided, _'yellow is the best colour in the world.'_

--

_Then comes marriage..._

Three years later just a year out of high school and a year into collage Axel is stood in a smallish room with a grumpy looking old man in a suit. He is wearing his father's best tuxedo and is humming the tune to 'Mary Has a Little Lamb' under his breath. The big wooden doors behind him burst open and in comes Roxas' mother weeping into her handkerchief. She nods to Axel who nods to the grumpy man, whom indicates for everyone in the room – Axels mum and dad and Roxas' mother and sister – to rise as the record player in the corner plays out the 'Wedding March'.

Roxas is wearing a blindingly white suit and is walking arm and arm with his father down the aisle, which isn't really an aisle more like a gap in the rows of empty chairs. He looks towards the end of the room at his future husband and smiles.

Axel grins back at Roxas, who looks beautiful in white, which is of course why he is the bride and not Axel. When Roxas reaches Axel the redhead leans over and whispers -

"White is the best colour in the world, but only because it's on you"

--

_Then comes Roxas in a baby carriage._"Nngh, arggh AXEL it hurts oh god it hurts, just get it out of me please!" Roxas whimpers in pain.

"Ssh baby relax, its going to be okay just breathe." Axel sweeps the hair from the blondes' eyes and continues examining the splinter in Roxas' finger. In his rush to tidy up the house for the lady from the adoption agency, Roxas had failed to notice the stray splinter in the wood in the fireplace, resulting in many tears and tantrums.

"Axel, how can I relax when we're about to get a kid? _Our_ kid. Aren't you nervous? What if we fail at being parents? What if he or she decides they don't like it here? What if..."

"Ssh, we'll be fine, you're going to make a great mummy Roxy." This earns Axel a playful slap on the backside, which results in the redhead turning a delightful cherry colour. He doesn't know about Axel, but red has _always_ been the best colour in the whole wide world in Roxas' opinion.

* * *

**_NO WAY IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM DO I DORKFACE OWN ANY OF THE CHARCTERS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY._**

What a load of waffle. I like the first bit but the rest is blahhhhh!!!! I would like to thank PaperKettle for kinda proof reading this for me. :D  
R nd R puurlleasee?


End file.
